1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to unloaders for discharging dry and semi-dry materials from bulk bags.
2. Description of Related Art
As many processors improve their operations by using bulk bags, instead of handling and manually dumping 50 lbs. and 100 lbs. paper bags, the need for a safer, more compact and flexible frame design of bulk bag unloaders has grown.
One of the more vexing problems in handling bulk bags is the requirement of a tall, four-posted frame with a cantilevered I-Beam that extends outward at the top of the frame so that a bulk bag can be lifted from its pallet on the floor up and onto the discharge apparatus of the unloader frame. The typical unloader frame is generally equipped with several diagonal and horizontal bracing structures between the four vertical, corner posts and hoist apparatus. This extra bracing around the frame makes it difficult to interface other types of feeding, dust collection and discharge equipment close to the discharge spout location of the bulk bag. Other problems and hazards are created when lifting a heavy bulk bag with the extended I-Beam configuration.